Invitation to Evil
by intoxicatelove
Summary: Jack wants to up and leave the Xiao-Hey conflict, seeing it worthless to be in it. Chase, of course, cannot allow this.


A/N: This was done a _long_ time ago, but never got to posting it until now. A chack as an apology, I hope you like! Rated M to stay on the safe side & for the implication of sex towards the end, but nothing too explicit.

. . .

 _Invitation to Evil_

His anger knew no bounds as he threw the screwdriver from his hand to the nearest window, the glass breaking within minutes with falling shards making their way to the floor. Normally he wouldn't release the anger he had in such a manor, but he felt like it was necessary.

 _I have no fucking inspiration. Great. I really do hate myself sometimes._

Jack buried his face in his hands, sitting down and sighing deeply, bouncing his foot up and down rapidly. He'd hadn't been to a Showdown in what seemed like days to him, but was actually going on two weeks. He forgot to keep marking the calendar. It was tiresome to keep failing every single day and getting beat up both emotionally and physically everytime his Wu alarm went off. Eventually, it got to the genius that things weren't working out in his favor anymore. He removed his hands from his face and stood up, pacing back and forth. What could he possibly do? Just about every single robot he's made would be—or already has been destroyed in a matter of minutes by elemental manipulation. Jack Spicer could not compete with magic.

 _I've always thought of something. Even if it is half-assed. Am I giving up?_

 _Should I?_

He didn't have any powers or any magic inside of him. If he did, maybe he could stand a chance. If he could defend himself, maybe he could prevent himself from having to wrap bandages around him every time he flew home. Maybe, just _maybe,_ if he had some sort of other skill that wasn't with his robots, he could be worth something to the conflict.

But he didn't have any skill. And he was worth nothing.

 _Yeah… I could… just give up. Move on to something else. Take over the world another way. Some man-made thing… Like a virus or something, because I'm done…. They're right… They're all right…._

It was disgraceful, but no one would care, would they? Jack made his decision, after nearly crying himself to death over it.

The little Wu he had left was auctioned off (because screw giving it to the monks, and screw giving it to Wuya) for money (of course, without telling the auctioners what exactly they were) and Jack promply put that money away with the already abundance that he had. Then, he sold his house and moved as far away from China as he could. For emphasis, he had it demolished as well. No more Jack Spicer's Evil Mansion. He managed to get into contact with his parents and took their offer on him wanting to take over the family business (which, thank god, was a vast technological industry with several locations and branches) and moved to the location in France.

Ha. He could remember their pleased voices.

" _Sweetie, we're so glad you changed your mind!"_ His mother had said to him.

" _Well, son, we know you'll do a good job. You already have your proper credentials,"_ His father chimed in.

No less than a week after Jack took over the business, his parents were found dead under "mysterious circumstances."

" _Jack, dear, I don't feel good," His mother said to him, clutching her heart. She promptly fell on the ground, seeming to go into shock._

" _Jack, go get help!" His father shouted at him, going over to Jack's now fallen mother._

 _Jack just sat there. He watched as his father began to cough, and soon fell, as well._

" _My apologies," he began. "But there will be no help for the two of you."_

The rest of Jack's inheritance was given to him. He could now stay wherever he wanted and every part of the business was his. With his skill, his coercive words and that evil streak that never left him, what turned out to be an innocent industry with a vast amount of different technologies that were shared with many different customers both local and international, it became a monopoly in disguise. Other CEO's would kill to be Jack Spicer. This 19-year-old _kid_ (in their eyes) becoming something they'd aspired to be from a young age. He appeared to lead the business to much higher standing than his parents ever could. It amazed them all—critics and already established partners alike, the skill of Jack Spicer.

Then, came an actual _idea_ that grew in the genius' mind.

 _I'll rule the business world. I'll remove every single irrelevant business out of my way and take over the technological world. Society already seems to be zombies over them, anyway. It'll be completely easy. Furthermore, money talks. It can turn the purest son-of-a-bitch into a greedy whore. I don't have an entire plan mapped out, but I have something that can't fail. This is_ _ **my**_ _domain._

Jack Spicer smirked as he sat at his office, crossing his leg. It was perfect! If he couldn't win with magic, he could win with money and politics. He could cause economic crisis everywhere! Cause anarchy in countries and have the people fight each other! Ruin the world by having the people ruin each other!

 _I was wasting my time in that stupid conflict. They can eat each other alive for all I care. I have my plan now, and_ _ **no one**_ _is going to get in my way._

A knock on his door made Jack frown as he quickly wiped the smirk off of his face. After all, he still had to feign sadness. His parents _sadly died_ a week ago.

"Come in," he said.

His secretary, a girl who was the youngest of his workers, aged 16 entered the room. Her name was Ruby, who looked at him a bit in fright.

"Mr. Spicer, someone is here to see you," she said. "I know you only do appointments… but the man… he scared us to near death when we told him that, I'm sorry."

"Forget about it," Jack responded, acting as if he too were in fright. "I… don't want any trouble. Just bring him in."

She nodded and turned on her heel to leave the room.

 _Ugh! I should have known it wouldn't be_ _ **that**_ _easy to leave! Damn them all!_

Jack awaited his visitor, already knowing who it was.

"I saw many things in you—a vast majority of it was displeasing, but I have never saw the incentive to give up in your persona. I am partially surprised to see that I was wrong in that respect, Spicer."

Jack pressed a button on his desk and the door closed behind the figure whom entered.

"It's rude to not say hello, Chase. How did you find me?"

The man in question sat across from Jack and simply chuckled.

"Magic is within my talents. Surely you did not forget that?"

"Then I'll ask something else: Why bother using it to find me?"

Chase looked at him seriously. "I am here… because I want you to return."

"Forget about it. I'm done with that crap," Jack instantly responded. "And done being the black sheep of the Heylin. Now, if you'll excuse yourself, that'll be nice."

Chase sighed, shaking his head. "I am not leaving without you."

"Your acting in pretending to miss me is Oscar worthy, Chase," Jack rolled his eyes. "Considering you once played at my mind thinking I would become your apprentice, then throwing me to a prehistoric abomination, and then throwing a boulder at me with the intent to kill. Not in that exact order, but you get the idea."

Jack glared. Chase must be joking—must be downright stupid if he thought he was just going to up and leave and throw away the empire he built within a matter of weeks after his parents' death. The warlord was surely here just to humor him. Well, no more. He wouldn't allow himself to be used like a puppet anymore.

"I'm not saying you have to give it up," Chase said, seemingly having no response to the things he's made Jack undergo. "I am saying that you can make it flourish more, if you return."

"Give me one perfectly good reason why I should return knowing full well I'd be going back to four Xiaolin thugs, a bitch who betrayed me at every given point, and _you_ who's just… well, you," Jack looked at him, awaiting an answer.

"I know what you can do," Chase began. "Yes, I will admit my wrongs to you, but I will also admit I was naïve in knowing your full potential. With the way you're going now, you could rule the entire business world."

"But why would I stop there?" Jack smirked cruelly. "I'll rule everything and everyone. This is just a small yet significant step, you know. I'll rule with the one thing that makes anyone's gears move no matter how rusted they are, and that's money. I'll tell you something, Chase… Someone'll say they can't do something for you… but once you show them that piece of paper, they'll suddenly do it, you know? That's better than any damn magic."

"You understand. I will tell you that I just so happen to know that the death of your parents wasn't so… innocent," Chase returned the cruel smirk, which only made Jack widen his.

"Oh, I've been caught. What a shame. They just couldn't hold their arsenic. Hired a person to do the autopsy, too. Payed them off. They're living large now, but I'm living larger. What, are you blackmailing me now if I don't return? That is beneath you."

Chase scoffed. "Blackmailing is a _Bean_ thing. Not of my own. Consider yourself safe."

Jack shrugged, getting up from his chair and walking over to the window, looking outside. The sky was grey, thunder now sounded and Jack could see lightning. It began to rain, as well. He noted the irony of a dreary, dreadful day evoking as soon as Chase arrived, and as soon as he began to entertain the idea of returning.

"I want nothing more to rule over this distorted, fucked up little world…" He said. "From a young age, I always had darker thoughts. I didn't want to be _good._ I said to myself that society prepares the crime and the criminal commits it, and baby, I was right.I want to see pathetic people kneel at my feet begging me to help them gain whatever pitiful desire they want. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way. Mark my fucking words. Do you know the extent of evil I _really_ am? Would you like a demonstration?"

Chase appeared behind him, snaking his hands around Jack's waist and bringing his lips to Jack's ear.

"Delicious, Jack… I enjoy this side of you, albeit, a bit too much. If you always had such thoughts, why have you never showed it?"

Jack turned around and winked. "It's part of my disguise, of course."

Chase's brows rose curiously. "Do I have an answer from you? Are you going to stay?"

"Hm, maybe," Jack responded. "Tell me why you want me to stay."

"I want to take those words—yes, those very words you just said to me and turn them into power," Chase purrs. "Imagine the people bowing before you, each and every one."

It was a lovely thought. It comforted Jack. He pulled Chase closer to him, resting his head on his chest.

"Go on. Tell me why I should stay."

"I could turn you into something even more beautiful and wicked," Chase continues, hand running through Jack's smooth red hair. " _You,_ Jack Spicer, shall be at my side, and no one else."

"That thought sounds lovely," Jack coos. "But I still don't believe you. You have, after all, thrown me away. Show me that you won't."

"With pleasure."

Jack swore Chase screamed so loud the whole building could hear him. It was a good thing his office was well proven to be sound proof from all noises. He smirked as his eyes gazed on Chase, panting and sweaty. Oh, Chase thought he was the one he was going to initiate such lewd activities but Jack wasn't going to have it. He whispered so sensually in Chase's hair that he wouldn't even be able to move once the CEO was done with him, proven by Chase's collapse on his table.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" Jack asks smugly. "Your hair looks so nice and messy—I didn't take you for the kind to love having your hair pulled and your ass smacked. You should show that side of you more. Oh, enjoy the bites I left on your neck."

Chase near gasped when he realized the extent of marks Jack had left on his neck for all to see. He probably did it on purpose. To have everyone show that Chase indulged—and let Jack do this to him. He touched one particular bite that _did_ make him gasp.

"Oh, as for that 'whether or not I'll stay' business… I think you know my answer. When you're able to speak and my cum isn't trickling down your ass like a waterfall, we can discuss arrangements."

Chase didn't regret seeking out Jack Spicer at all.

A/N: Rushed towards the end but I hope you guys enjoyed. Also, I'm taking requests, so if you want a certain plot/fic, review and tell me what you'd like!


End file.
